The easiest way to tell
by KC-thatsme
Summary: Kate want's to tell Tony something, but she doesn't know how...
1. Chapter 1

**A little story to cheer up the TATE world**

She needed someone to talk to, and Abby was out of town, she had already tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. She could talk to Ducky, but she wasn't sure she would be able to tell him everything. She really needed some help with this, before she went there.

She therefore decided to go directly to the source of her concern, without the really needed advice.

She stood outside the door, deciding weather to knock or just leave. Maybe he wasn't home, he probably wouldn't be, it was after all a Friday night.

'_Here goes…'_

Knock, knock

The door opened, and it wasn't Tony who stood on the other side, he wasn't as good looking, it must've been a brother or something, maybe a little older than him.

"Yo Tony, Someone's here to see ya'" The man yelled. Kate could here the entire chattering stop, and all she wanted to was run.

"Oh, no, it's err.. It's okay; I'll just come back later." She said nervously, Tony, freakin' Tony DiNozzo was hosting a family dinner. No way would she have ever thought that of him.

"_Great!! DAMN IT!"_

"Kate! What are you doing here?" Tony asked, surprise showing at his features.

"Err, I just wanted to talk to you, but it can wait till some other day. See you Monday" Kate smiled and turned around, that was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done, well at least one of them.

Tony stood for a few seconds, and then he ran after her. There was no way he was going to let her go.

"Kate wait!" she stopped and turned around.

"Come on in, we can always use more people." Kate looked skeptical at him _"Yeah right…"_

"Look Tony, I'll just go." She sighed; this was not the way it was supposed to be going. No, in her mind they would be doing something that would be illegal for people under twenty five, at least.

She must have zoned out, and gotten a bit flushed, because Tony asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, see you Tony." She was being a coward and she knew it, but she couldn't talk to him with his entire family there.

He grabbed her arm, turned her around and dragged her into his apartment, locked the door and told her to follow him into the living room. When they got there, her jaw was lying on the floor; boy was there a lot of people in here. _'Come on in, we can always use more people. MY ASS!'_

"Everybody, this is Kate, my partner at NCIS." Tony smiled and had a dreamy look on his face, as he said this, but Kate didn't notice, she was busy trying to collect her jaw from the floor.

"Kate Todd?" a woman's voice said.

"Yeah?" Kate looked up, _"SHIT!!"_ it was the woman from the hospital, she was in the waiting room when Tony had the plague (can't remember what it was, in SWAK) She didn't know how she'd gotten her name though.

"Thank you for staying with my son." The woman said, she walked over and hugged Kate.

"Ma' please, I'm working with her, now she'll se me as some sort of…not so…macho man…" Tony's mother let go of Kate. Both women could tell that Tony was embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry Tony, I already know you're not macho." Kate said, completely forgetting why she was there. The whole room busted out laughing.

After some stories about the team, some embarrassing for Tony, and some for Kate, came the question that everyone was dying to get an answer of.

"Why did you stay with him, Kate, you know you didn't have to, and I know you weren't sick." Tony's mother asked.

"Oh, erm, I…I just thought that…err…well…No one should…You know…die alone…" Kate ended the sentence in a whisper.

All the people in the room sat staring at her, and now she was reminded why she was here.

Tony dragged her out in the kitchen, pressed her up against the wall.

"You know, now would be a really good time to tell me why you came here in the first place" he whispered in her ear.

Their eyes locked, and they shared a brief kiss. Kate looked down, not really knowing what to do, it was after all her who took the first step in the kiss.

They kissed again, completely forgetting the family sitting in the living room.

**The end**

**Tell me what you think, pleeease (: **


	2. Ma'

**Here goes chap 2. And by the way, thank you for the reviews! Loved it!**

In the living room after Tony dragged Kate to the kitchen.

Thud…silence…silence…silence…slap.giggle…laugh…laugh…giggle…HEY!...giggle…BANG…OW…muffled voices…silence…

All the persons in the room winched as they heard the bang, after that they sat completely still _'They're really at it in there.' _

There was a heavy silence in the living room, all of the people wondering what was going on in the kitchen. tonys mother broke the silence.

"Does anyone need any sugar?" her husband looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you actually going in there?"

The aging lady walked to the kitchen door, knowing that all the eyes was on her, she knew she had to be brave, not nowing what awaited her on the other side of _the_ door, she straightened her back and grabbed the doorknob, turned it and…

"Do you have an…" she stopped dead in her tracks; there was such a silence, that she could have heard a dropping coin. She saw Kate sitting at the counter, with Tony standing between her legs. He was dapping a cloth on her forehead. _'Yong people shouldn't be left to them selves these days."_ She sighed.

After a closer look, she saw that they were covered in something, from top to toe, it was soap.

"Kate started it" Tony said, seeing his mother in the kitchen door. At the same time Kate said:

"Tony started it"

Tony's mother looked skeptical at him.

"You know very well that Kate wouldn't start something like this, Anthony!" she wasn't angry, but shocked, she had actually thought she would find them on the floor or something, while locked at the lips, doing _something_. Come to think of it, she was glad that she didn't find them like that, if she had, she would be on her way to the hospital right now.

"What was it you needed, ma'?" Tony asked, still dapping Kate lightly on her forehead.

"Wha?...oh sugar."

Tony reached over Kate and got the sugar, held it out for his mother.

She went into the living room again, on her way she closed the door to the kitchen. Her family members let out a relived breath.

"So, what were they doing?" one of them asked.

"Fighting in soap." Ma' answered.

"WAAIIIIL"

"How can she possible be awake?" Tony's sister, Tatiana complained. "She hasn't even been asleep for two hours."

"WAIIL"

Everyone had tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. Now they only had one way to get her to sleep again.

"Go get her loverboy" Tony's brother, Tom, said.

**Very short chappie! I know .. **

**Next chap: I know ya'll want to know what happened before Ma' got there!**


End file.
